


Can you tell

by cutie_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, written rather quickly, yachi is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_xo/pseuds/cutie_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "I’m standing outside in only a towel because someone pulled the fire alarm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you tell

Yachi Hitoka had come to the consensus that she was doomed to have the worst luck for the rest of her days. That had to be true otherwise whatever diety that ruled this stuff was too cruel. And it wasn't as if her theory was unjustified, she had her reasons!

Reason one: She had lost all her work on her history essay and had to restart twice TWICE!

Reason two: She had a English exam on Monday, today was Saturday.

Reason three: She had yet to finish her essay due to her computer crashing!

And Reason four: As soon as she had a break to shower some complete _asshole_ had pulled the fire alarm, leaving her where she now stood.

All she had wanted to do was take a simple shower, she had been up for the last two days studying and finishing her world history essay so she hadn't exactly had time to think about hygiene. But when she finally _finally_ got a chance to step under the holy waterfall that was her shower, someone had to pull the fire alarm. Her beautiful, lustful shower had been interrupted by the stupid incessant blaring.

Thinking back to all the possible culprits it was probably the woman from 2A's son. Yachi gagged at the thought, she would abstain from children just to avoid the risk of having one of _him_.

Now it was 3am and she was surrounded by exhausted neighbors, all of which were clothed by the way. While she was stuck , wrapped in nothing but a towel, dripping wet. It really wouldn't have been so bad if she could have gotten dressed, but no it she couldn't, because it was,

_"An emergency"_

She muttered what the firemen had said under her breath as if it were a slur. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the little punk grinning mischievously.

Yachi groaned and tightened her grip on the towel. If she ever got her hands on the little asshole that thought pulling the alarm was _funny_ , she would be out for blood, and Yachi was _not_ a violent person by _any_ means. Deep in her grumbling she jumped as she felt a soft hand brush her shoulder, startled she turned to make eye contact with the stranger.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the individual standing before her. In front of her was the most awe inspiring woman she had ever seen. She had long silky black hair pulled back into a low braid with eyes that were a deep blue that Yachi couldn't help but be drawn into. She was taller than Yachi and was quite well endowed from what she could tell. The cutest thing was the small beauty mark underneath her eye.

The woman gave a small chuckle and Yachi realized that she had been staring for quite a while. Embarrassed she flushed a vibrant red and sputtered an apology.

"Ah! I'm s-sorry , um can I help you?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke a little too fast, she could feel herself blushing more and more with every word. The woman simply gave a teasing smile and rested her hand on Yachi's bare shoulder.

"You're Yachi-san ,correct?"

Yachi gaped and nodded her head. She couldn't believe this woman was talking to her nonetheless touching- _holy shit she is touching my shoulder._ The woman continued, the smile spreading across her face, _god she had a beautiful smile._

"I'm Kiyoko Shimizu by the way."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she spoke.

"I was wondering if you were cold, I mean... considering the conditions..."

It suddenly clicked in Yachi's mind that she was standing in front of this stunning woman, in nothing but a towel. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of it, she had just blanked for a few minutes as her mind was filled with _just how kissable those lips-._ She cut of her thoughts and stared at Kiyoko, who appeared to be waiting for a reply. Yachi floundered for a moment before spewing out a response.

"N-nah, I'm used to it."

Smooth Yachi. She wanted to slap herself. Of course , because she always goes out for a nice stroll in nothing but a towel. Who doesn't these days?

Kiyoko cocked a brow as Yachi had her small freak out spell. As Kiyoko observed her , a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"Really ? That's to bad, I was hoping that you'd like to come warm up at my place with some hot cocoa...but it seems that you're already used to these conditions."

Yachi stopped her display and she felt her brain short circuit. She opened and closed her mouth as if summoning the right reply to fly through her lips.

"B-but I'm just wearing a towel, I'm not even dressed!"

Kiyoko nodded knowingly before moving her hand to rest it on the small of Yachi's back. Yachi nearly choked at the sudden intimacy in her touch. Kiyoko leaned closer to Yachi's ear so that she was just whispering.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, do you?"

Yachi nearly fainted but was kept steady by Kiyoko's stable grip. She swallowed before speaking, she was sure her face was glowing by now.

"Uh I mean it's not a problem for me, I mean I'm cool with whatever! I just didn't think we'd go that far after just meeting!"

Kiyoko let out a soft laugh and Yachi thought she heard angels singing.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking Yachi-san, but I was suggesting that you could borrow some of my clothes."

Yachi sputtered, shit , fuck, she completely misunderstood the signals. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kiyoko.

"Not that I'm complaining, I mean I'd be alright with that too Yachi-san."

Yachi nodded quickly as Kiyoko continued, Yachi was in disbelief.

"I think we can go back inside now, would you like to join me in my apartment?"

Yachi took a deep breath and gave an almost frantic nod.

"Yeah, yeah! I uh mean if you'll have me that'd be great..."

Kiyoko gave a bright smile as she grasped Yachi's hand.

"Excellent, I think my doors unlocked so just follow me."

Yachi couldn't help but think that maybe her luck wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty rushed but oh well sorry if either of them seem too ooc . i may write a continuous to this if enough people request it (rating may go up if i do) please comment and leave kudos! they keep me going :))


End file.
